The Life of Kira Ford
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Set after Kira gets her Dino Powers back in Overdrive. Kira is on her way to becoming a famous singer when she starts on a quest that will change her life forever. Crossing into other shows will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

Just after the start of the Morning News, the Host invites out the first guest.

"Here she is, fresh out of the studio, recording her first hit signal, Just A Little," said the Host, "Kira Ford!"

"Thanks, for having me here," said Kira as she walked on stage.

The crowd is cheering, as Kira's song is played, and Kira takes her seat on stage.

"After that, I'd say it's safe to say that this is the first of many hits coming your way," said the Host.

"I hope so," said Kira.

"I've heard that you played this song about four years ago," said the Host.

"That's right, I song it at my High School Prom," said Kira.

"So, what took you so long to record it," asked the Host?

"Well, I would have released it sooner, but the producer that I tried to work with wouldn't let me do the song my way," said Kira.

"So you kicked him to the curb," asked the Host?

"I tried but it's hard to get out of a contract," said Kira.

"How did you get out of it," asked the Host?

"Oh, I have a few convincing friends," said Kira.

"Are you saying that you resorted to treats," asked the Host?

"No, I'd never do that, my friends just know loopholes," said Kira.

"Ok," said the Host, "Let's get on with another question."

"So, what would you like to know," asked Kira?

"What was it like Living in Reefside with all the monster attacks," asked the Host?

"Not that big of a deal," said Kira, "After all we did have the Power Rangers."

The crowd cheered as footage of the rangers played in the background.

"So, are you planning to do any big shows," asked the Host?

"I've been asked to open for Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, Hilary Duff, and Drake Bell," said Kira.

"How soon till you start that," asked the Host?

"A few weeks, till then I'm planning to head back to Reefside to see my mom," said Kira.

A guy peaks his head out from backstage, Kira sees him.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but my manager backstage is telling me that I have to go," said Kira

"Alright," said the Host, "We hope to have you back soon."

Kira got up and walked off stage as the crowd cheered.

"Trent, what's going on," asked Kira?

"My father tried to fix the Tyrannodrones but they short-circuited and are attacking people here in New York," said Trent.

"I'm on it," said Kira.

Kira ran down the hall and found a place were she was alone.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha," said Kira, as she morphed.

Kira ran outside as the Yellow Dino Ranger and started to fight the Tyrannodrones, she hit two of them with her Ptera grips and three came you behind her Trent jumped on them to prevent Kira from being hit.

"Trent, you're going to get hurt," said The Yellow Ranger.

"I should help you, after all it is my fathers fault," said Trent.

"But you don't have your powers anymore," said the Yellow Ranger.

"I don't need them," said Trent, as he hit another one.

Kira and Trent were back to back when a helicopter flew in from above. A guy opened a door and stood in the opening.

"This should deactivate the drones," said the Guy.

"It's Dr. O," said the Yellow Ranger.

Tommy active the device and the Tyrannodrones shutdown. Tommy waved to Kira and Trent, Inviting them to join them.

Kira grabbed Trent and jumped aboard the Helicopter. Kira de-morphed.

"Thanks for the save Dr. O," said Kira.

"Where did you get the Helicopter," asked Trent?

"Well I needed something to do in my spare time, since I'm no longer making Ranger tech," said the Pilot.

"Hayley, it's get to see you," said Kira.

"It's great to see you, too," said Hayley.

"So, did you build this helicopter," asked Trent?

"Yes," said Hayley, "And right now you'll want to buckle up."

"Why," asked Trent?

"Knowing Hayley, she most likely put a warp drive on this thing," said Kira.

"How else do you think we got here in ten minutes from Reefside," said Hayley.

They all took a seat and buckled up as Hayley switched into hyper drive. About fifteen minutes later Hayley landed on a pad, that she built, near Tommy's house.

"Trent, your father wants to see you down at the school," said Tommy.

"Alright, I'll be back later," said Trent, as he got into a car that he left at Tommy's the week before.

"Any word about your mom's condition," asked Tommy?

"The Doctor said that she has up to two weeks," said Kira.

You want me to give you a ride to see her," asked Hayley?

"Depends, did you put a hyper drive on the cars," asked Kira?

"No, but that is a good idea," said Hayley?

"I don't think so, you don't need anymore speeding tickets," said Tommy.

Kira laughed.

"I still don't get how they could give me the ticket, the cop couldn't even tell the judge how fast I was going," said Hayley.

"I thought you said you didn't put a hyper drive on any of the cars," said Kira.

"It was my ATV," said Tommy, "But just incase I'll drive."

Tommy, Hayley and Kira got into Tommy's jeep and they went to the Hospital. Once there Kira want to her mom's room. The Doctor was going over test results.

"The Cancer has spread farther then we had thought, your Liver has shut down, your Kidney's are failing," said the Doctor.

"How much longer," asked Kira?

"I'd give her a few hours, a day tops," said the Doctor.

"Thank you Doctor," said Mrs. Ford.

The Doctor left the room.

"Like I told you before, I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be glade that I'll finally get to see your dad again," said Mrs. Ford, as she wiped a few tears from Kira's Face.

"First Dad gets killed in a bombing of his camp in Iraq, and now you from Cancer," said Kira as tears rolled down her face.

"Promise me that you'll continue your music, and try not to get caught up with all those monsters again," said Mrs. Ford.

"Mom, I need to tell you something, that I've been hiding since my senior year of high school," said Kira.

"I know that you were dating your teacher, Dr. Oliver," said Mrs. Ford.

"No way, I'd never date him, he's been like a dad to me," said Kira.

"Then what is it," asked Mrs. Ford?

"Do you remember the Power Rangers," asked Kira?

"What's this got to do with them," asked Mrs. Ford?

"I'm the Yellow Ranger," said Kira.

"There you go trying to impress me," said Mrs. Ford, "You don't need to do that, I've always been proud of you."

"I really am the Yellow Ranger," said Kira, as she touch her Dino Gem and the Morpher appeared.

Mrs. Ford was in shock.

"Sweetheart, I need you to do me a favor, in the attic at the house there in a box, inside of it is a message left for you," said Mrs. Ford, "It is your father's and I's..."

Mrs. Ford's hand fell to the bed as the monitor flat lined.

"Mom," yelled Kira!

Doctors rushed into the room and tried to revive Mrs. Ford, but they were unable. Tommy and Hayley entered the room as Kira started to cry.

"She's gone, my mom is gone" said Kira as she cried on Tommy's shoulder.

As they left the hospital, Kira asked to be dropped off at her mom's house. Once there she made her way to the attic.

She started to look for the box her mom told her about. She came across a pink box with a lock on it.

"This has to be it, I remember my dad put a lock on here when my mom caught me playing up here when I was five years old," said Kira to herself, "Now, were would dad of hid the key."

Kira grabs the box and carries it out of the attic. She goes into her mom's room to search for the key. Her Mom's charm bracelet was sitting on her dresser.

"Mom always said she had no idea way Dad added the Key Charm to her bracelet," Kira said to herself.

Kira slips the Key into the Lock and turns it. The lock opens and she finds a yellow envelope.

A/N: What is in the envelope? What is next for Kira Ford? What did Anton want to see Trent about? Please Review!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

Kira sits down at the kitchen table, reading over the papers that she found in the envelope. She couldn't believe was she was reading. There was a knock on the front door. Kira got up and answered it.

"Trent, what are you doing here," asked Kira?

"We need to talk," said Trent.

"Come on in," said Kira.

Kira and Trent went into the kitchen.

"Are you alright," asked Trent?

"I'll be ok," said Kira, "So what did you need to say?"

"My father," said Trent.

"What did he do now," asked Kira?

"The Tyrannodrones in New York," said Trent, "All the Tyrannodrones that he had in his lab disappeared yesterday."

"Well, we beaten them," said Kira.

"He had millions of them, he was hoping to reprogram them to help make up for what he did as Mesogog," said Trent.

"So, he now wants me to clean up his mess," asked Kira?

"Yeah, that's about it," said Trent.

"I have other thing to do to," said Kira, as she showed him the papers that she found.

"Your mom was hiding this from you," asked Trent?

"Yeah, but it was so I wouldn't get lost in trying to find out who my real parents are," said Kira.

"What made your mom tell you now," asked Trent?

"I told her I was a Power Ranger," said Kira, "Can you believe she thought that Dr. O and I where dating."

"Wow, that had to be weird," said Trent, "So, are you mad that she hid this from you?"

"No, not really, I think I would have been mad if she told me sooner," said Kira.

"Why," asked Trent?

"Because, it would feel like she was trying to push me away," said Kira, "At lest this way I know that she really did care and love me."

"So, any clues to who they may be," asked Trent?

"The envelope was in a pink box, but I wouldn't say that, that's a clue," said Kira, "But then again the box looks like it was made just for the envelope."

"Maybe Hayley could help you track them down," said Trent.

"What if they aren't alive," asked Kira?

"It's always worth a shot," said Trent, "I'll take you over to the Cyber cafe."

Kira and Trent got into Trent's car and drove to the Cyber Cafe. They both went in and found the place jam packed.

"Can I get you two to help me for a while," asked Hayley, as she came out from behind the counter.

"Yeah," said Trent.

"Sure," said Kira.

Kira and Trent grabbed an apron. Kira started to take orders, while Trent helped make the food. Things where going good, until people started to ask Kira for an autograph. Hayley pulled Kira to the side.

"This is crazy," said Hayley.

"Yeah, I forgot that everyone knows who I am," said Kira.

"You still willing to help," asked Hayley?

"Yeah, but maybe I should stay in the back, and have Trent take the orders," said Kira.

"Sounds good," said Hayley.

Trent and Kira switched jobs and everything settled down within a hour. Once everyone was gone, Kira, Trent, and Hayley sat down to talk.

"Adopted, wow, that's big news," said Hayley.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me track down my real parents, so that I can meet them," said Kira.

"It won't be easy, now that your famous," said Hayley.

"I know, That's why I came to you," said Kira.

As they continued to talk the door opened.

"Sorry, we're closed," said Hayley.

"Oh, come on, you got to have room for me," said one of the guys who entered.

"Conner, Ethan what are you doing here," asked Kira?

"Well I was in town with my soccer group, and thought that I'd stop in," said Conner.

"And I Thought that I'd stop in for a Free Shake," said Ethan.

"Well you know were everything is," said Hayley.

"So how is the Soccer group going," asked Trent?

"Good, I think with a little more training they might just be the top of there league," said Conner.

"Any plans to start a second group," asked Kira?

"Yeah, but first I need to find someone to couch this group," said Conner.

"I heard about your mom, how are you doing," asked Ethan, from behind the counter.

"It hurts, but I'll be alright," said Kira, "Plus, I found out that I was adopted."

"That's big," said Conner.

"You haven't had time to grieve, have you," asked Ethan?

"I'll be ok," said Kira.

"Are you sure," asked Trent?

"I'll be fine, stop asking or I'll hurt you," said Kira.

"Ok, anyways, I'll see what I can do about finding out who your real parents are," said Hayley.

"Thanks," said Kira.

"So, you got a place to stay tonight," asked Hayley?

"I'll be at my Mom's house, I still have things to go through," said Kira.

"I'll take you home," said Trent.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk, I could use the fresh air," said Kira.

"I'll keep the top down," said Trent.

"I'll still walk, I need to be alone for awhile," said Kira.

Kira got up from her seat and left the cafe. She stopped at a church and went inside. She sat down on a bench in he back.

"Mom, I miss you, I don't know what to do, or where to start," said Kira, "Trent's dad restarted the Tyrannodrones, I have to finish my CD, and now I looking for the people who gave me up. What am I supposed to due?"

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate," said a guy standing behind her.

"Who are you," asked Kira?

"An old friend of Tommy's," said the Guy.

"Sorry, I don't know you," said Kira.

"I'm Jason," said Jason, "Tommy thought that I could help you."

"With what," asked Kira?

"Well, my first wife died seven years, and Tommy thought that you might want someone who understands what you're feeling to talk to," said Jason.

"What, weren't you to first Red Ranger," asked Kira?

"Yes, and I was also the Gold Zeo Ranger for awhile as well," said Jason.

"So who was your first wife," asked Kira?

"Her name was Trini," said Jason, "We got close when we went to the peace conference, and after I gave Trey back the Gold Ranger Powers, I went back to see her and six months later we got married."

"So, how did you move on," asked Kira?

"It did hurt for awhile, and I spent hours just beating on my punching bag, but when I opened up to my friends again things just got better," said Jason, "But it was hard to explain to our little girl, but for a nine year old she has adjusted while."

"You still have the punching bag," asked Kira?

"Yeah, but it's mostly duck tape now," said Jason.

"So I take it that you got remarried," said Kira, "How is your daughter with your new wife?"

"Oh, you know, the whole, your not my real mom routine is common," said Jason, "Maybe that's why your Mom didn't tell you sooner."

"What," asked Kira in shock.

"I talked to Hayley before stopping here," said Jason.

"Oh," said Kira, "What made you stop in this church?"

"This is the Church were we had Trini's funeral, and I come in here about once a month to talk to her," said Jason.

"Daddy, are you coming to talk to Mommy," said a little girl who pulled on his shirt.

"Daddy will be there in a few," said Jason, "This is my daughter, Abby."

"Nice to meet you," said Kira, "I'm Kira."

"Hi," said Abby.

"Well I better get going, it's been nice talking to you," said Kira.

"If you ever need to talk, call me," said Jason as he hands her a card.

"Thanks," said Kira.

Kira walks home, as Jason and Abby walk up to the front of the church. Kira enters her Mom's house and heads up to the attic to see if she could find anything else out about her real parents. Unknown to her, Tyrannodrones appear outside the house. The Tyrannodrones surrounded the house as if someone had told them what to do. A woman wearing a pink cloak attacks the Tyrannodrones.

A/N: What are the Tyrannodrones up to? Is someone really controlling them? Who is the Woman in pink? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

While Kira was in the attic of her Mom's house, Tyrannodrones surrounded the house, a woman in a pink cloak appeared and started to fight them. Kira heard the noise outside so she ran to the back door, she passed her hand over the dino gem to make her morpher appear. At the back door she saw the Tyrannodrones flying all over the place then she saw the woman in pink.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha," said Kira, as she morphed, and ran outside.

"A Ranger, here," said the Woman in pink.

"I've got it from here," said the Yellow Ranger.

The woman in Pink pulled a blaster from under her cloak and started to fire at the Tyrannodrones. Kira used her Ptera Grips to defined from being hit. The Tyrannodrones fired lasers at the woman in Pink.

"Zeo Power Shield," said the Woman in Pink

Kira rushed in to the group of Tyrannodrones, and finished them off. The woman in Pink then walked up the Kira, to thank her for the help.

"Who are you," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"A friend," said the woman in pink.

"You're a Zeo Ranger, aren't you," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"You can't tell anyone that I was here," said the woman.

"How do you have Ranger powers," asked the Yellow Ranger?

The Woman removed the cloak's hood the revile her helmet. Reviling the Pink Zeo Helmet.

"The Zeo Powers were never destroyed," said the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"You're Katherine, aren't you," asked the Yellow Ranger, "Come on inside."

The went into the House, The Pink Zeo Ranger de-morphed, Kira followed.

"I'm Katherine Scott, the Pink Zeo Ranger," said Katherine, "But you can just call me Kat."

"I'm Kira Ford," said Kira.

"The singer, wow, my step daughter loves your song, Just a Little," said Kat.

"Really, what▓s her name, I give you an autograph CD for her," said Kira.

"Abby," said Kat.

"What you're married to Jason," asked Kira?

"Yeah, I take it you met him," said Kat.

"At the church, I went to talk with my mom," said Kira.

"When did she...," said Kat, before stopping.

"Earlier today," said Kira.

"How are you doing," asked Kat?

"Well taking my frustration out on the Tyrannodrones did help," said Kira.

"You and Jason have that in common, hitting his punching bag helps him out a lot," said Kat, "I just wish he'd buy a new one, it's now more duck tape then anything else."

"You don't worry that one day he might hit you," asked Kira?

"He's not like that," said Kat, "Last time that he broke his punching bag, he singed the three of us up at the gym."

"Why not get him to help you with the Tyrannodrones," said Kira, "Sounds like he'd love to get back into the action."

"I don't want him to get hurt," said Kat.

Kira's bracelet started to beep.

"What is it, Dr. O," said Kira.

"I'm picking up some strange energy around your house," said Tommy.

"What," said Kira, "Where at?"

"Around the outside, and it's growing," said Tommy.

"Is it a Bomb," asked Kat?

"Katherine," asked Tommy?

"Dr. O, is it a Bomb," asked Kira?

"I'm not sure, but I'm now picking up the readings from three other houses near you," said Tommy.

"It can't be a bomb," said Kira.

"Those Tyrannodrones were moving around, as if someone told them what to do," said Kat.

"Trent said that all of the Tyrannodrones his dad was working on disappeared on him," said Kira.

"Why do I get the strange filling that Anton is behind this," asked Tommy?

"We'll check it out, keep me informed on the rate that the energy grows," said Kira.

"It now covers your entire city," said Tommy.

"Right, Let's go," said Kira.

Kira ended the communication with Tommy. They head outside in see that the sky was glowing white.

"It's Morphin Time," said Kat.

"Yeah," said Kira.

"Zeo Ranger 1 - Pink," said Kat as she morphed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha," said Kira as she became the Yellow Dino Ranger.

Trent pulls up in a weird looking truck.

"Kira, let's go," said Trent.

"What is this thing," asked The Pink Zeo Ranger?

"The Battle Assault Tank," said Trent, "My Father built it to help fight the growing numbers of Tyrannodrones. Who is she?"

"A friend, from the past to help out," said the Yellow Ranger.

Trent drove to the place were the Tyrannodrones were coming from.

"My dad says that, the cannon on top of use should be able to close the massive hole in the sky," said Trent.

"What made it open," asked the Pink Zeo Ranger?

"We're not sure," said Trent.

"Then how do we know this will work," asked the Yellow Ranger.

"It's worth a shot," said Trent.

"Why is it that every time I want to sit alone and cry, Tyrannodrones show up," asked Kira?

"Could be something to do with the fact that Tommy help my dad build the Tyrannodrones, and they tapped into the sixth gem to power them," said Trent.

"A sixth Dino Gem," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"That is how they always know were the Rangers were," said Trent.

"So if we find this sixth Dino Gem we can stop them for good," asked the Pink Zeo Ranger.

"That's why this cannon should work, it is designed to target the sixth gem," said Trent.

"Let's try it," said the Pink Zeo Ranger

The Powered up the Cannon and fired into the hole. The Hole started to close, Tyrannodrones all over the city started to fall to the ground. A Pink Light shot out of the Hole just before closing. Across town the Pink light hit the ground near a little girl, who picked up the rock that it left behind.

"Trent can you track down the gem," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"It's coming our way," said Trent.

"You guys able to handle it from here, I need to get home before Jason and Abby," said Kat.

"Yeah, go," said Kira.

Kat took off running, while Kira de-morphed and walked with Trent down the street to find the sixth dino gem. They ran across Jason and Abby on their walk home. Trent's scanner showed that the sixth dino gem was next to them.

"Do you like the rock I found," asked Abby?

Abby opened her hand and the Pink rock was glowing in her hand.

"It's already bonded with her," said Kira.

"What are you talking about," asked Jason?

"The Dino Gem in Abby's hand," said Trent.

"Isn't that the same thing that gives you your powers," asked Jason?

"Yes," said Kira.

"We should go see Tommy right a way," said Trent.

"Does this mean I get to be a Power Ranger, too, Daddy," asked Abby?

"You are way too young for that," said Jason.

They took Trent's Assault Tank to Tommy's house, on the way Jason called Kat, and asked her to meet them at Tommy's house. Hayley pulled out some gadgets to run some test on Abby.

"Hayley, what can you tell us," asked Jason?

"Let her finish the test," said Kat.

"I feel fine," said Abby.

"It's been awhile," said Tommy, "I didn't know that you and Jason got married."

"Well if you would have given us your address when you left Anglegrove then we could have invited you to the wedding," said Kat.

"I've been busy," said Tommy.

"Can't just sit back and stop with all the Ranger stuff," said Kat.

"What about you," asked Tommy?

"I did it because the attacked near my house and I thought that the Dino Rangers were gone," said Kat, "But you just couldn't let it go, you had to find a way to make New Power Rangers."

"Kat, with Zordon gone I wanted to make sure that if evil ever raised up, the Earth would be protected," said Tommy.

"Zordon already had a lot of Ranger Powers out there," said Kat, "You didn't need to make your own."

"Will you two please stop fighting," asked Jason?

"Well, to good news is that the Tyrannodrones are gone for good," said Tommy.

"I got more good news, with Abby being so young, her Dino Gem Power is not active, but I would say that by the time she is fourteen or fifteen, it will kick in," said Hayley, "I'll work on making her a morpher for her when the power kicks in."

"I don't want my daughter to be a Ranger," said Jason.

"I want to, Daddy," said Abby.

"If you still feel that way when your older, then I'll think about it," said Jason.

"Thank You, Daddy," said Abby, as she hugs him.

"Always trying to please her," said Kat.

"What," asked Jason?

Kat removes her Zeo Morphers and sets them on the computer.

"No more Ranger business," said Kat.

"Don't let the Ranger Powers ruin another relationship, Kat," said Tommy.

"That was you not me, you just couldn't get over the fact that we were done way the Power Rangers," said Kat, "Let's go, Now!"

"Sorry man, you know how she is when she's mad," said Jason, as he and Abby left with Kat.

"You dated Kat," asked Kira?

"Yeah, but it didn't last to long," said Tommy.

"So, how many Rangers have you dated," asked Kira?

"Two," said Tommy, "It's almost morning, you should go and get some rest."

"Yeah, I got my Mom's funeral later today," said Kira.

"Come on, I'll take you home," said Trent.

"I hope you have something other then that tank," said Kira.

"Take the ATV," said Tommy, "I've removed most of the armor so that we can still use them."

A/N: What is in store for Kira next? Will Kat and Jason work things out? And what made Kat hate being a Power Ranger? Please Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

People start to arrive at the funeral home, Kira is sitting off in the kitchen with Trent, Tommy and Hayley.

"I can't believe how fast you got this together," said Trent.

"Well, my Aunt Stacy did most of it," said Kira, "Thanks for coming."

"Like I've told you, Hayley and I are always here for you," said Tommy.

"Thanks, Dr. O," said Kira.

"I made some progress in finding out who your real parents are," said Hayley, "It wasn't easy, considering the paper work was sealed."

"So, what did you find out," asked Kira?

"You were born in Florida, and your mother was single, and you were put up for adoption here," said Hayley.

"Why not in Florida," asked Kira?

"I don't know, but what is weird is that you were put you for adoption at six months old, not when you were born," said Hayley.

"What, they papers that my Mom had say that my parents had me since I was two weeks old," said Kira.

"That's the weird part," said Hayley, "But as far as I can tell you are five an a half months older then you think."

"Something is telling me that made you got kidnapped as a baby," said Tommy.

"They would never do that," said Kira.

"What Tommy meant is that someone kidnapped you from Florida and brought you here," said Hayley.

"Why go through all that just to put me up for adoption," asked Kira?

"It's a new one, that's for sure," said Trent.

"I'll keep looking," said Hayley.

"Thanks," said Kira.

A woman walks into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Aunt Stacy, what time are we going to start," asked Kira?

"In a few," said Stacy, "So who are these guys?"

"They are my friends, Trent, Hayley, and Dr. Oliver," said Kira.

"A doctor," asked Stacy?

"He's married," said Kira.

"Can't let me have any fun can you," said Stacy.

"Did you really think you could pick up a guy at my mom's funeral," asked Kira?

"Well, your mom always had good looking friends," said Stacy, as she left the room.

"So, when did you two get married," asked Trent?

"We're not," said Tommy.

"Well, not yet," said Hayley.

"I thought we weren't going to say anything till after the funeral," said Tommy.

"Sorry, loose lips," said Hayley.

They got up and went into the chapel room and took there seats in front. The preacher started to talk, and quote lines from the bible. When he was done, Stacy got up to say some words.

"Well as most of you know, Kristy Ford was my sister, she was always the hyper one in the family, I guess that's why Doug fell in love with her. As you also know when word came back that Doug was killed in action, Kristy just kept to her self, the only thing that kept her going was her daughter, my niece Kira," said Stacy, trying to hold back her tears.

Once Stacy sat down, the preacher got back up and said a few more words, then Kira got up.

"What can I say, if it wasn't for anything that my mom did for me, I wouldn't be out there singing, she was my biggest fan," said Kira as she started to cry, "I'm going... to miss her... I still just can't believe... that my mom's last days... were in ...a hospital..."

Trent walked up next to Kira and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I remember my mom yelling at me for being to loud with my guitar," said Kira, tears still rolling down her face.

Kira and Trent sat back down, the preacher finished up. People walked passed the casket and laid flowers on top. Once they got to the cemetery, they lowered the casket into the ground next to Mr. Ford's spot. After everything was done, Kira went back to her mom's house with Trent.

"So, where are you off to," asked Trent?

"I'm headed up to Malibu, I'm suppose to open for Hannah Montana in a few days," said Kira.

"Then why leave now, it's only a four hour drive," asked Trent?

"I want to check out the beach, and to clear my head of everything," said Kira.

"Are you sure you're alright to drive," said Trent.

"Are you try to get me to let you come with me," asked Kira?

"Is it working," asked Trent?

"Ok, you can come, but you're on your own when finding a room," said Kira.

"No, big," said Trent, "I'll share yours."

"I don't think so," said Kira.

"Fine," said Trent.

Kira closed her last bag and throw it to Trent.

"Make your self useful," said Kira.

"You got the whole celeb thing down," said Trent.

"So, are you going to put that in my trunk or what," asked Kira?

"Not if your going to be like that," said Trent.

"And that's why I let you tag along," said Kira.

"What," asked Trent?

"You keep me down to Earth," said Kira.

"So, maybe I could get you to go out with me sometime," asked Trent?

"Maybe," said Kira, "As for the bag, it's not going to put it self in the trunk."

"What are you carrying to the car," asked Trent?

"My guitar," said Kira.

Kira and Trent got into the car, and were about to leave when Jason and Kat pulled up.

"Looks like you two are leaving," said Jason.

"Going to Malibu, and opening for Hannah Montana this weekend," said Kira.

"How about going to dinner first," asked Kat?

"I am hungry," said Trent.

"Please," said Abby.

"Ok," said Kira.

Kira and Trent followed behind Jason, Kat, and Abby to the restaurant, where they met up with Tommy and Hayley at the table.

"What are they doing here," asked Kat?

"Jason asked us to show up," said Tommy.

"You did what," yelled Kat!

"Well, after last night, I wanted to learn what made you hate being a Ranger," said Jason.

"I just do," said Kat.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't get mad about others being rangers," said Jason, "And you wouldn't be mad to Abby is destined to be a Ranger."

"I don't want her to follow in our foot steps," said Kat.

"There has to be more," said Tommy.

"Being a Ranger means being a Hero, I mean look at what happened to Trini," said Kat, "If it weren't for being a Ranger she would never of got her self all caught up in helping the person trapped in the car that exploded."

"Yes she would, Trini could stand to see anyone in trouble," said Jason.

"My Mommy was brave," said Abby.

"There is something more," said Jason.

"My cousin Kendrix Morgan died on Terra Venture trying to stop Psycho Pink from destroying it," said Kat, "Till then it never accord to me that we could die in battle. And I'm scared that it could happen to any of us."

"But returning the Quasar Sabers to the stone that they were pulled out of brought her back," said Jason.

"Still I don't want to worry about any of that ever again," said Kat.

"Kendrix was a Ranger," asked Tommy?

"Yeah, she was the Pink Galaxy Ranger," said Kat, "I think you would like her."

"I have Hayley now," said Tommy.

"Yeah, but you always had a thing for the Pink Rangers," said Kat.

"You and Kim, that's all," said Tommy.

"So, Dr. O, tell us about Kim," said Kira.

"Not much to say, it's been a long time since I've seen or talked to her," said Tommy.

"Do you know were she lives," asked Trent?

"Last I know, it was Florida, but she only went there to try out for the Olympics, but she didn't make it," said Tommy, "She ended up braking an arm and leg when she fell off of a horse."

"That's tough," said Kira.

A server finally may her way to their table and took their order. After Dinner Kira and Trent started on their trip to Malibu.

A/N: What stuff awaits Kira and Trent in Malibu? Next Chapter crosses into Hannah Montana!! And once again it comes time for everyone to Review, and I ask to you do!! Thanks!! 


	5. Hannah Montana Crossover part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

Kira woke to Trent knocking on her hotel room door. She threw on her robe and answered the door.

"What do you want this early, Trent," asked Kira?

"It's noon," said Trent, "You didn't answer your phone, and I got worried."

"Alright, I'm going to get dressed and I'll met you on the beach," said Kira.

Meanwhile on the beach a group of kids are finishing up a game of Volleyball.

"Miley, heads up," yelled the girl next to her.

"What," said Miley as she got hit with the ball and falls into the sand.

"Lilly, is she alright," asked a boy on the other side of the net.

"This is your fault, Oliver," said Lilly.

"Well if Miley was better at the game," said Oliver.

"I'm fine, but maybe we should just call it over," said Miley.

"But we are just one point away from winning," said Lilly.

"Oh come on Cuz, if you always gave up you won't be a singer," said the boy in blue.

"Justin is right, Miley," said Lilly as she helped Miley up.

"I guess your right, but this is the fifth time today," said Miley

"Come on, I've taken hitting harder then that, back when I lived in Angelgrove," said Justin.

"All the monsters, uh," said Miley.

"Maybe we should stop," said Oliver, "We don't need Lilly crushing us for the sixth time today."

"Alright," said Justin.

"Let's head up to Rico's and get some drinks," said Lilly.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Justin walk up to the counter of Rico's to order some drinks as Kira and Trent sit down at a table.

"Hey, Jackson, how about four sodas," said Justin.

"How was the Volleyball game," asked Jackson?

"Miley and Lilly beat us five times," said Justin.

"Miley and Lilly, yeah right, Miley can hardly hit a Volleyball," said Jackson.

"So, it was mostly Lilly, but I was on her team," said Miley.

"Your head saved many balls," said Lilly.

"Summer is great," said Oliver, "Nothing but Beaches and girls for three months."

"Hannah's City to City tour starts Friday, I still can't believe that Kira Ford is going to be the opening act," said Miley.

"Speaking of Kira Ford," said Jackson, as he point to a table.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe it," said Oliver as Lilly and Miley stared at him.

"She has to eat, too," said Miley.

"No, not that, she has a boyfriend," said Oliver.

"She is single, that's her Manager, Trent Fernandez," said Miley.

Kira looked up from talking with Trent and saw Justin with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver.

"That boy looks familiar," said Kira.

"He's Justin Stewart, The Blue Turbo Ranger," said Trent.

"Are you sure," asked Kira?

"Yeah, Tommy was talking to him the other day," said Trent, "Justin is one of the few Rangers to still have and use their Powers."

"Who all still use their Ranger powers," asked Kira?

"Justin, Adam, Androse, and you for the most part," said Trent, "Then Kat, Tori, Jason, and Tommy only use them if they really have to."

"Dr. O still has Ranger Powers," asked Kira?

"Red Zeo," said Trent, "The Zeo powers where never destroyed, just tossed aside."

At the Counter, Justin is staring at Kira and Trent.

"Are you trying to read lips now," asked Miley?

"I'll be right back," said Justin.

Justin walked over and sat down at Kira and Trent's table.

"Can we help you," asked Trent?

"So, you know about the Power Rangers," said Justin.

Kira show Justin the Dino Gem.

"So, you are a Yellow Ranger," asked Justin?

"Yeah, but if you don't mine, I'd like to keep it on the down low, I'm just in town to open for Hannah Montana," said Kira.

"You don▓t have to worry, I just wanted to ask you to keep it down, only those for over there know about my powers," said Justin.

"I thought that you had to keep your powers a secret," said Kira.

"Well, Trent knows about you," said Justin.

"I used to be a White Ranger," said Trent.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walked over to the table.

"Is everything alright," asked Miley?

"Kira, can I have your phone number," asked Oliver holding out a pen and piece of paper.

"How about an Autograph," asked Kira?

"An a phone number," asked Oliver?

Lilly hits Oliver in the head, and he falls to the ground.

"Sorry, the boy is crazy," said Lilly, "So anyway, what is a big star like you doing here on the beach?"

"Just hanging out, throw, the guy that runs Rico's could lower his prices some," said Kira.

"Rico won't do that, and if anyone tries to open up another stand on the beach, Rico destroys them," said Miley

"Hey, are you any good at Volleyball," asked Lilly?

"Sure," said Kira.

"We have a net down on the beach," said Miley.

"How about a game," asked Lilly?

"Sure, it could be nice," said Kira.

"Count me out," said Trent.

"Oh, come on, the boys need a third man," said Kira.

"First they need a second man," said Trent.

"That would be Oliver," said Lilly.

"But he's unconscious," said Trent.

Lilly grabs the pitcher of water on the table and pours it on Oliver, who jumps into the air.

"I'm up," yelled Oliver!

They got up and walked down to the beach to play some Volleyball. Kira, Lilly, and Miley win 3 out of the 4 games.

"You guys keep playing," said Lilly, "The waves are coming in strong so I'm going surfing."

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, what are we going to do with you," asked Miley?

"Let me Surf," said Lilly, as she grab her board as swam out into the water.

Once Lilly get out as far as she wanted to get she got up on her board and rode a wave in but as she neared the coast she wiped out. She got back up and tried it again.

"That looks like fun," said Kira.

"Well, Lilly always brings two boards, she hopes to try to get me out there," said Miley, "I bet she won't mine if you use it."

Kira grabs the extra board and swims out into the water and meets up with Lilly.

"Well, at lest you're brave enough to come out here," said Lilly.

"So, all up have to do, is stand on top of the board the whole way in right," asked Kira?

"Yep, that's about it," said Lilly.

"What is the other part," asked Kira?

"Having fun," said Lilly.

Kira and Lilly stood up on their boards to ride in the wave, Kira fall off after they started, while Lilly made it in to the coast.

"It's ok, you'll get it," said Lilly, as she got back in the water to help Kira.

"Thanks," said Kira, as her communicator beeped.

"What was that," asked Lilly, as it beeped again.

"You know about Justin, right," said Kira.

"Yeah, on he's on the beach," said Lilly.

"Not what I mean," said Kira as it beeped for a third time, "What is it Dr. O?"

"There is a Typhoon headed your way," said Tommy "And it's not natural."

"Right, do you now what's cousin it," asked Kira, as Lilly looked shocked.

"Some Monster I picked up in your area," said Tommy.

"I'll tell Justin and we'll keep an eye out for it," said Kira.

"Justin is there," said Tommy.

"He's here with his cousin," said Kira.

"Alright, be careful," said Tommy.

"I will," said Kira.

"Wow, two Power Rangers in town," said Lilly.

"You can't tell anyone," said Kira.

"I know Justin told us all of that already," said Lilly.

"We better head back in," said Kira.

Kira swam back in while Lilly decided that she going to catch one more wave. Once back on shore, Kira and Lilly made their way over to the others.

"Justin, Dr. O, says that there as a monster in the area," said Kira.

"You know Justin is a Ranger," asked Miley?

"Yeah, I'm one as well," said Kira.

"So, where is this monster," asked Justin?

"Dr. O didn't know," said Kira.

Lasers started flying out of the sky and striking the beach.

"Trent, get them out of here," said Kira, as she made her morpher appear.

"Right," said Trent.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver followed Trent to a hiding spot.

"Ready," asked Kira?

"I was born ready," said Justin.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha," said Kira, as she became the Yellow Ranger.

"Shifting Into Turbo," said Justin, as he became the Blue Turbo Ranger.

A/N: Can Kira and Justin stop this threat? The Hannah Montana crossover continues next chapter, so now at this time I ask that everyone who reads this story to please review like crazy!! 


	6. Hannah Montana Crossover part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Trent are hiding in a cave on the beach, they watched as Kira and Justin morphed. Kira and Justin are dogging laser blast as they try to find out where they're coming from.

"How are we going to fight this thing if we can't find it," asked the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"I haven't figured that out yet," said the Yellow Ranger.

I'm going to try something," said the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Justin pulls out his Auto Blaster, and fires into the air, Kira pulls out her Dino Blaster and follows Justin's lead.

"What are they doing," asked Oliver?

"They're blindly firing into the sky," said Miley, sarcastly.

"They're fighting an enemy that they can't see, that is attacking from above," said Trent, "They're hoping that firing in a circle like that, that they'll hit it."

They all heard a loud bang, and saw something falling out of the sky.

"I think we got it," said the Blue Turbo Ranger.

The monster falling out of the sky, rolled himself into a ball.

"Oh, no, at that speed he'll wipe out the beach," said the Yellow Ranger.

"What now," asked the Blue Turbo Ranger?

"Trent, make a run for it," yelled the Yellow Ranger!

A light Blue blur flashed by them and started a up pull on the ocean water to slow the monster down, till the Monster was suspended in the air.

"Tori, what are you doing here," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"Saving you," said the Blue Wind Ranger..

Kira and Justin fired at the monster. It rolled out off Tori's hold.

"That thing is big," said the Blue Turbo Ranger.

"Let's take him down," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

They each pulled out their blasters and fired upon the monster.

"Did you think that your blasters would destroy me," said the Monster.

"No, just hold you a bay for that," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

The Monster turned to see the massive wave of water that he created coming, as it hit him with full force.

"Tori, can you hold it at bay," asked the Yellow Ranger?

"I'm trying, but I need to send the water somewhere," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

"How about back on top of the Monster," said the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Tori curved the water back over and made it strike the monster over and over.

"You two keep firing on him," ordered the Blue Wind Ranger.

Kira and Justin started to fire at the monster. After about four minutes the monster exploded.

"I have to say, that was different," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Yeah," said the Yellow Ranger.

Trent, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver came running out of the cave that they were in.

"That was great," said Miley.

"Looks like Malibu is going to get a lot more interesting," said Lilly.

"I don't know about that, these attacks are happening all over the world," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

Justin and Kira de-morphed.

"So, how did you know about the attack," asked Kira?

"You know you just de-morphed," asked the Blue Wind Ranger?

"Yeah, Trent here was a Ranger, remember," asked Kira?

"And Miley is my cousin, and these two are her friends, Lilly and Oliver," said Justin.

"Don't worry, we can keep a secret," said Oliver.

"Power Down," said the Blue Wind Ranger, as she de-morphs.

"Tori Hanson, you are a Power Ranger," asked Lilly?

"Yes, Lilly," said Tori.

"How do you know Tori," asked Kira?

"I own the Surf Shop Lilly goes to, to have her boards fixed," said Tori.

"So, does this mean I can get a discount now," asked Lilly?

"Lilly," yelled Miley!

"What," asked Lilly?

Miley's Phone starts to ring.

"It's my dad," said Miley, as she walked off and answered her phone.

"He probably saw the attack," said Lilly.

"So, Kira, I hear that you're opening for Hannah Montana on Friday," said Tori.

"Yeah, I got some extra tickets back in my hotel room," said Kira, "Hannah wanted to make sure I could get a few friends in. I have to say, for a pop star, she is really down to Earth."

"That's Hannah for you," said Lilly, "Just can't stop giving."

"Sounds like you've met Hannah," said Kira.

"At a few CD signings," said Lilly.

Miley walks back over.

"My dad want's us to go back to the house, he saw the monster," said Miley, "And Lilly your mom wants you to call her, something about your phone not being on."

Lilly pulls out her phone.

"I know I forgot something when I went surfing," said Lilly.

"That's the forth one this week," said Miley.

"I know, my mom isn't going to be happy," said Lilly.

"Let me see it," said Trent.

"You think you can fix it," asked Lilly?

"No, but if I slim it on a few rocks, you can claim that you dropped it when the monster attacked and it get crushed," said Trent.

"Well I haven't used that one yet," said Lilly, "It's worth a shot."

Trent Smashed the Phone between two rocks.

"You guy's want to come with us, my dad is making spaghetti tonight," said Miley.

"Are you sure it would be alright," asked Kira?

"My dad always makes way too much spaghetti," said Miley, "He never knows when Lilly will come over."

"Hey, I don't eat that much," said Lilly.

"Don't get me started," said Oliver.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Lilly.

"I think we have time," said Kira.

"I closed for the day, because of the Monster," said Tori.

"Ok," said Trent.

They all made their way back to Miley's House.

"Dad, hope you don't mind, I brought over some friends from the beach," said Miley.

"Good thing I made three pots of Spaghetti," said Robby Ray.

Robby Ray put the spoon down and went over to Kira, Trent and Tori.

"I'm Robby Ray," said Robby Ray.

"I'm Kira Ford, this is my Manager, Trent Fernandez," said Kira, as Trent shook Robby Ray's hand.

"And I'm Tori Hanson," said Tori.

"So, I take it that Kira is a Singer," asked Robby Ray?

"Yes, I'm in town to open for Hannah Montana on Friday," said Kira.

"Really, so how did you met up with Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Justin," asked Robby Ray?

"Kira and I know each other from my brief safe in Reefside, and when I saw her at Rico's we challenged her to a game of Volleyball," said Justin.

"And how about Tori," asked Robby Ray?

"I own the Surf shop up the beach, and Kira is a friend from Middle School," said Tori.

"Ok, I just want to make sure I know Miley's friends," said Robby Ray.

"You are way to over protective," said Miley.

"With good reason, remember Jake Ryan," asked Robby Ray?

"So he turned out to be a jerk for a bit," said Miley, "But he got over it."

"Anyway, you know what time Jackson is going to be home," asked Robby Ray?

"I think he had a date," said Miley.

"Just like Jackson not to say anything," said Robby Ray.

"I know, ever since he got that four dollar raise from Rico's dad, Jackson hasn't bugged you for money," said Miley, "That reminds me, he still owes me two hundred dollars."

"I told you not to loan him money," said Robby Ray.

Miley jumps as Thunder and Lightning starts up outside.

"Looks like we're in for a storm tonight," said Trent.

They hear an exposition outside as the power shuts off.

"Ah, man, I hate the dark," said Miley, shaking.

"Please tell me that the food is done," said Lilly.

Robby Ray makes his way to the kitchen, to turn off the stove, so that the gas wouldn't fill the house.

"Well, it appears to be done," said Robby Ray.

Robby Ray grabs plates for everyone, and the sit down at the table to eat. Halfway through the meal Kira's Communicator beeps.

A/N: I know, why end the chapter here? Answer is, I want people to keep reading, or I like to make People wonder what is going on, or it could be that I'm just pain evil...nah that can't be it. But Anyways it's once again time for EVERYONE to REVIEW!!


	7. Hannah Montana Crossover part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

As everyone is talking and eating, Kira's communicator beeps.

"What was that," asked Robby Ray?

"It's my cell phone, I'll be right back," said Kira as it beeped again.

Kira gets up and goes out into the storm.

"Kira, there has been a spike in energy waves in your area," said Tommy.

"Again," said Kira, "Why can't a storm just be a storm?"

Back in the Lab, Tommy has Hayley pull up a weather map.

"Kira, the energy spike isn't a monster, lightning hit a transformer near you and it set three houses on fire," said Hayley.

"So, I don't need to do anything then," asked Kira?

"People are trapped and your Ranger suit would protect you from the flames," said Tommy, "Two fire fighters have already been hurt."

"Alright, I'll get Justin and Tori and go help," said Kira.

"There is another reason Tommy wants you to help," said Hayley.

"Why," asked Kira?

"A old friend of mine is trapped in there," said Tommy.

"Who," asked Kira?

"Her name is Kimberly," said Tommy.

"Isn't that your ex Dr. O," asked Kira?

"Yes," said Tommy.

Tori came out to see if everything was alright.

"What kind of monster this time,' asked Tori?

"No Monster, a fire, Dr. O, wants me to save one of his ex-girlfriends," said Kira.

"I'll do it, after all my power is water," said Tori, "Just tell them that I had to go back to my shop, and leave it all to me."

"Thanks," said Kira.

Tori took off at super speed while Kira went back in and sat down.

"So, who was it," asked Trent?

"Dr. O," said Kira, "He wanted to warn us that we're in for a big storm."

"Where did Tori go," asked Robby Ray?

"She went to go board up her Surf Shop," said Kira.

"In this storm," said Robby Ray.

"She said that if she didn't do it now, that the major part that will be here shortly will destroy it," said Kira, "Don't worry about Tori, this is her favorite weather."

"How can anyone like this weather," asked Oliver?

"I don't know," said Kira.

As they finished eating the storm got more intense. As it got darker outside, they lost the ability to see. Miley and Lilly made there way to Miley's room to grab some candles.

"I wish I hadn't made Dolly take her candles with her when she left," said Robby Ray.

Miley and Lilly made their way back downstairs after lighting the candles that they grabbed.

"So, why did your Doctor call you about the weather," asked Robby Ray?

"He's not a medical doctor," said Kira.

"What does he do then," asked Robby Ray?

"He's a professor of paleontology," said Trent.

"So he works with dinosaur bones," said Oliver.

"Yes," said Kira.

"I heard that Reefside had been under attack by dino like monsters," said Robby Ray, "And wasn't there a team of Dino Power Rangers."

"Yes," said Kira.

"Let me guess, he dug them up and the Rangers would fight them," said Robby Ray.

"No, the monsters were controlled by the evil Mesogog, who wanted to turn everyone into Dinosaurs," said Kira, "And the Rangers use bioengineer Dino Zords and Powers to stop them."

"You sure know a lot about the Power Rangers," said Robby Ray.

"Can't we talk about something else," asked Miley?

"Sorry, I forget that think of those Dinosaurs still scare you," said Robby Ray.

"So, are you going to sing your hit song at Hannah's concert or due you have another one that you're going to debut," asked Miley?

"Well with all that was gone on I haven't had time to come up with anything else," said Kira.

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Hayley is typing away on the computer.

"I think I got a lead on finding Kira's Mom," said Hayley, "I crossed the two Date's of birth we have for Kira with the birth records in Florida, and crossed with those who put there child up for adoption, and came up with a list of twenty women, it's printing now."

Tommy picks up the paper and looks over the names, and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Are you sure this is right," asked Tommy?

"Yeah," said Hayley, "Why?"

"Because, according to this, Kimberly Hart gave birth four months after she left to try out for the Olympics," said Tommy.

"So, that would mean that Kimberly's child could be yours," said Hayley, as she searched into Kimberly's records more, "She gave birth two weeks before Kira was adopted."

"How about anyone else on the list," asked Tommy?

Hayley looked up the other nineteen woman.

"There are two others that can fit the profile but Kimberly's is the only one not to list a father," said Hayley.

"So what you're saying in that I sent Kira to save her real mother," asked Tommy?

"It is extremely possible," said Hayley, "I should call and tell her."

"We can't unless we are 100 sure," said Tommy.

Back in Malibu, Miley, Kira, Lilly, Trent, and Oliver where playing monopoly by candle light, while Robby Ray tried to get a hold of Jackson. Jackson didn't pick up because he and his date where trapped in a restrant that was on fire, and Jackson's phone had fallen into the flames when he tried to call for help. Jackson and his date saw flashes of water as the Blue Wind Ranger walked up to them with another girl next to her.

"Let's go, you two," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

"I can't believe that there is a Power Ranger in Malibu," said Jackson.

"Can we go before you start droll all over her too," said his date.

"Michelle," said Jackson, "I not drooling."

"We doing have all day, you two," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

Jackson, Tori and the two girls walked slowly through the area Tori opens open with her water power. Once outside Tori went over to a fire truck and grabbed a hose, she turned on the water. Using the rain and the water of the hose Tori made a giant floating ball of water over the burning buildings and released it.

"That should end the fires," said the Blue Wind Ranger.

"Why didn't you just do that to start," asked the Fire Chief?

"Because there was people inside," said the Blue Wind Ranger, "If I did it before they were out they could of been killed."

"Well, thinks for the help," said the Fire Chief.

Tori grabbed Jackson, his date and the girl, and took off. Tori dropped Jackson and his date off at the Stewart house then took off with the Girl. Jackson and his date entered the dark house, where Robby Ray and Trent almost hit them thinking that they were braking in.

"Jackson, where have you been," asked Robby Ray?

"Bring saved by a Blue Ranger," said Jackson.

The rest of the night was stormy, Robby Ray let Trent, Kira, and Michelle to stay the night in the living room. The next morning as the storm finally let up, Michelle went room before anyone got up. The power kicked back on around nine, and Robby Ray invited Kira and Trent to join them for Breakfast.

"Are you sure there will be enough for everyone," asked Miley?

"Lilly will just have to limit herself to only using half a bottle of syrup," said Robby Ray.

"I can't promise anything," said Lilly.

A/N: It's the end of the chapter now. What can possibly happen next to Kira? Is Kira really Tommy and Kimberly's daughter, or is it just a coincident that Kim's name is on the list? Well, in order to find out you'll need to review and wait for the next Chapter. Again, I want to asked that everyone who has read this story to review, after all you don't now it login to review. So please review!! 


	8. Hannah Montana Crossover part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any other shows that I might Cross into.

After breakfast, Kira helped clean up, Trent went outside and realized that he had left the top of Kira's car down.

"Kira is going to kill me," said Trent.

"Or just blast your ear drums," said Justin.

"I'd be better off dead," said Trent.

"Most likely," said Justin.

Justin picks up the news paper, and sees the Headline, "Hannah Montana: Nude"

"Wow, Hannah has been busy," said Trent.

"It's a fake," said Justin

"How do you know that," asked Trent?

"Because, I know Hannah, She'd never be like that with a guy," said Justin.

"You know Hannah Montana," said Trent, "How?"

"Well, I saved her about a month ago," said Justin, "She only knows me as the Blue Ranger."

"That doesn't mean you know her," said Trent.

"Let's just say that when I saved her, she was on a date," said Justin.

"Then the guy probably that took the photo was the boyfriend," said Trent.

"Look, Hannah asked me not to spill the details of the date, but trust me when I say that there really is no way she would be with a guy," said Justin.

Justin went inside without another word, Trent soon followed.

"You guy's should see this," said Justin, as he laid out the newspaper on the table.

"What," yelled Miley!

"Hannah Montana was caught at a night club dancing on a pole, as she took off her shirt and bra," said Lilly, reading the article, "That's got to be a fake."

"Why would Hannah be at a night club during a thunder storm," asked Oliver?

"Hell, she isn't even 18, so how would she get in," asked Miley, trying to keep a straight face.

"Justin, why don't you show Kira and Trent around the town," said Robby Ray.

"Right," said Justin.

Kira and Trent were puzzled but followed Justin anyway.

"What are we going to do," asked Miley, "Someone is clearly impersonating me."

"Hannah will after to address this head on," said Robby Ray.

"Well, at lest it is someone with the same body shape," said Lilly.

"It would have been bad if the person was fat of ugly, like most of the Elvis impersonators out there," said Oliver.

"I'll try to get Hannah a spot on the news tonight, but sweetheart, you'll have to address it at your concert as well," said Robby Ray.

"Just as my summer touring starts," said Miley.

"It's ok, Miley, Lola will be there to help you out," said Lilly.

"And to try to drink the Chocolate Fountain," said Miley.

"It was one time," said Lilly, "Why can't you let it go?"

"It was funny, and just thinking about it helps in these types of situations," said Miley.

"You are crazy," said Lilly.

"I'll show you crazy, later," said Miley.

Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver stared at Miley and Lilly as they got closer.

"What," said Lilly, as she notice them staring.

"Is there something that you're not tell me, Miles," asked Robby Ray?

"No, Nothing at all," said Miley as she backed away from Lilly.

"It looked like you and Lilly were about to kiss," said Jackson.

"Hell, no," said Miley, "Why would you think that?"

"The look in your eyes," said Jackson, "And they way you're acting now?"

Meanwhile, Kira was yelling at Trent about her car becoming a pool over night.

"How many times do I have to say sorry," said Trent.

"Why do I even bring you with me," asked Kira?

They hear noise coming from the beach, and went to check it out. What they saw, shocked them.

"I can't believe Hannah Montana is here on the beach," said Trent.

"That's not Hannah," said Justin.

"Sure looks like her," said Kira, "I just can't believe that she's drinking."

"Like I said, That's not Hannah," said Justin, as he pulled out his phone.

"How do you know that," asked Trent?

"I just do," said Justin, "I mean look who's missing."

"Who," asked Kira?

"Lola, Hannah's best friend," said Justin, as he took a picture and typed a message, then sent it.

"What was that," asked Kira?

"I sent a message to my friend out of town," said Justin, "I want him to compare it to the newspaper picture."

Miley got Justin's message, and decided that it was time to go to the beach. Miley and Lola got changed and headed off.

"This fake is going to get what's coming to her," said Hannah.

Kira and Trent saw Hannah walking up to the fake Hannah.

"Who do you think you are," asked the real Hannah?

"I'm Hannah Montana, and you are," asked the fake Hannah?

"I'm the real Hannah Montana," said Hannah.

"Then where were you last night," asked the fake?

"Well, I wasn't out striping," said Hannah.

"Then that proves that I'm really Hannah Montana," said the fake, "The paper says that Hannah striped, and since I did, I'm Hannah."

"Oh, that's it, Bitch, you are so dead," said Lola, as she attacked the fake Hannah.

Lola lands a punch into the fake Hannah's nose, people all around heard it break. The fake Hannah was covered in blood as Lola pulled back for another hit, Hannah tries to stop her but was to late, Lola had already landed a punch into the fake's gut.

"That's what you get for messing with my woman," yelled Lola, without thinking.

Kira, Trent, and the people on the beach stood in shock.

"Lola," said Hannah, pissed off, "You weren't suppose to tell anyone yet."

"Sorry, Hannah," said Lola, "But that poser pissed me off."

"That was wild," said Kira, as she walked up to Hannah.

"You must be Kira," said Hannah, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm just glad I waited to come over here," said Kira.

"Lola is extremely feisty," said Trent, "I'm glad that I don't have to fight her."

"How about My Manager and Lola fight for the opening act," asked Kira, "After all he needs the money to redo the total inside of my car."

"How about you just kill me and call it even," asked Trent?

"Sorry, people want to hear you sing," said Hannah, as Trent took a shy of relief, "But I think Lola can arrange for them to be on RAW or WWE."

"I don't think so," said Trent.

"Well, we'll talk more about it tomorrow," said Hannah, "Right now Lola and I have to go, have to teach her how to keep her mouth closed."

"I told you we should have stopped at Subway before coming to the beach," said Lola.

Hannah and Lola walked off, as Trent, Kira, and Justin headed back to the Stewart's house. Kira sees two figures go around the side of the house.

"I think I just saw someone try to break in," said Kira.

"I'm sure it was the wind," said Justin.

"I'm checking it out," said Kira, as she started around the house.

"Kira, don't," said Justin, but Kira ignored him.

Kira sneaks around the edge of the house and to her surprise she sees Miley and Lilly in the same outfits as Hannah and Lola were wearing at the beach, she also saw Miley holding a blonde wig.

"Miley is Hannah Montana," whispered Kira, "Now this is too much."

Kira made her way back to Justin and Trent.

"Sorry, it was just a few bees," said Kira, "But with the rise of monster attacks I wanted to be sure."

They went inside, just as Miley and Lilly came down the stairs.

"I don't think that Hannah is going to have a hard time over this article," said Kira.

"We just saw Hannah and Lola confront the imposter on the beach," said Trent, "And Lola beat the crap out of the faker."

"Come on, you would have done the same for me," said Kira, Trent just stared, "Oh, come on, you've had a crush on me for years now."

"Well, we found out that Hannah and Lola are..." started Trent.

"Really close best friends," finished Kira.

"They're more...," Trent started to say before Kira punched him in the gut.

"What was that for," asked Trent?

"Shut up," said Kira, "Sorry to leave so soon but I need to get him to Subway."

Miley and Lilly stared at each other, as Kira dragged Trent out of the house. They got into Kira's car, after Kira laid a towel over her seat.

"Why didn't you let me tell them about Hannah and Lola," asked Trent, "And how long have you known about me being in love with you."

"Hannah and Lola seemed to want to keep it their secret for now, and I've known since about the hour after we met," said Kira.

A/N: Will Kira tell Miley that she knows the Hannah Secret? Will Trent have to fight Lola? What will the fake Hannah do next? Next chapter will have a Concert Showdown: Hannah vs. Hannah, So please Review!! 


	9. Hannah Montana Crossover part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or Hannah Montana.

Hannah and Lola are backstage waiting for Kira and Trent to show up. Kira was running late.

"I can't believe you got a speeding ticket," said Kira, "I'm thinking that I'm going to replace you."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm Sorry," asked Trent?

"I'll let you know when I think of a number," said Kira.

"It's never easy with you," said Trent.

Kira and Trent walked backstage and found Hannah and Lola.

"Sorry we're late, Trent decided to go 100, on the highway," said Kira.

"Sounds like you could use a new driver," said Hannah.

"Yeah, Hannah replaced her brother because of his driving," said Hannah.

"I didn't know that you had a brother," said Trent.

"I don't like to talk about him," said Hannah, as Jackson came backstage.

"Hey Sis, do you have any extra backstage passes, there's this hot girl I want to impress," said Jackson, before he saw Kira and Trent.

"Jackson," yelled Hannah, as she pointed to Kira and Trent.

"Oh, boy," said Jackson.

"It's ok, we won't tell," said Kira.

"Wait so, does that mean that Miley Stewart is your sister," asked Trent?

"Yeah," responded Hannah, without thinking, "I mean no."

"So Jackson is your half brother," asked Trent?

"Boy, your manager is as dumb as Jackson," said Lola.

"I'll deal with you later," said Hannah as she pushed Jackson into a pile of boxes.

Robby Ray enters with Justin.

"Hi, I'm Hannah's Manager, and this is my assistance John," said Robby Ray, without knowing that Jackson just blow Hannah's secert.

"Hey, Hannah's Manager looks like Mr. Stewart, and John looks a lot like Justin," said Trent, still unable to put it all together.

"For a guy would lived a double life, this should be easy for you to figure out," said Kira, "Hi, Mr. Stewart."

"It's ok, they know," said Hannah, "Well, at lest Kira knows, Trent is still trying to put it all together."

"But how," asked Robby Ray?

"Jackson," said Hannah, "Just can't keep his mouth shut for one night."

"Actually I found out last night," said Kira, "I spotted two shadows around back, and went to see if it was someone trying to break in."

"So, saying that you had to take Trent to Subway, was your way of saying you knew," asked Lola?

"And that's why you kept Shutting Trent up," asked Hannah?

"Yeah," said Kira.

"Wait, Miley is Hannah," asked Trent?

"And he finally gets it," said Kira.

"So that means that Lilly is Hannah's girlfriend," said Trent before Kira could shut him up.

"You and Lilly are dating," asked Robby Ray?

Before Hannah could answer, a girl with a silent on her nose burst through the doors and attacked Lola.

"Bitch, you think you can brake my nose and get away with it," asked the girl?

The girl started to punch and kick Lola. Hannah came up behind her and grabbed the girl around the neck and dragged her back, Lola then punch the girl in the jaw. The girl started to bleed them her mouth when Lola reach for the girls hair. Lola rips the hair off the girls head.

"Figures that it would be a wig," said Lola.

"Good thing," said Hannah, "Other wise you would of ripped the top of her head off."

"Luann," said Hannah.

"Can't say I'm surprised," said Lola.

"Wait till I call your father," said Robby Ray.

"I'll be back," said Luann, as Robby Ray dragged her out the backdoor, followed by Jackson.

"Well, Kira, looks like you're on in five," said Hannah.

After the show, Kira drives Miley, Lilly, and Justin home, as they pull into the driveway Kira sees a black jeep. They go inside and Kira sees Tommy, Kim, Troy, and Hayley sitting in the living room.

"Miles, I would go upstarts right now," said Robby Ray, "Luann is locked in your closet."

"Did you lock Jackson in there, too," asked Miley?

"No, but we do need to talk about you and Lilly," said Robby Ray.

"Dr. O, what are you doing here," asked Kira?

"Well we came for the concert," said Tommy, "Before we left, Justin called and said that you'd be here after the concert."

"I saw them in the forth row," said Justin.

"Any luck on that thing I asked you to do," asked Kira?

"That's the other reason we're here," said Tommy.

"What did you find," asked Kira, excitedly.

"Will, I ran the test a second time just to be sure," said Hayley.

"Kira, you're going to want to sit down for this," said Tommy.

Robby Ray, Lilly, Miley, and Justin were trying to find out what was going on.

"Kira, Kimberly and I are your real parents," said Tommy.

Kira faints and fells on the ground. When she wakes up, she fills Miley, Lilly, Justin and Robby Ray in on what happened. Robby Ray's Brother picked up Luann. And it came time for Miley to talk to her dad about her relationship with Lilly.

A/N: Sorry, but this is the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it, and sorry it took so long for this final chapter. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
